


Don't Close Your Eyes!

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is something most little girls try at some point? Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Close Your Eyes!

“Just take a deep breath,” Yamanaka Ino murmured, “deep breath, close your eyes…it’ll be over soon”

“Hurry Ino-pig!” Haruno Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists in a death grip.

“Tenten, do you have the lemon?”

“Yes, right here”

“Okay,” Sakura felt the cool lemon against her skin and braced herself. “Take a deep breath…on three…one, two…”

“Don’t close your eyes!” Sakura shouted.

“I’m sorry!”

“Just get this over with,” Sakura bit her lip, squeezing her eyes tighter. There was a thud and the three girls looked up to see Hyuga Hinata passed out. “We lost our sentry,” Sakura joked weakly.

“Okay…one, two…three!” Ino jabbed the needle causing Sakura to scream. Tenten quickly slipped the earring in the newly made hole. “See all done!” she said cheerfully. Sakura whimpered.

“There’s still one more ear…”

They heard footsteps and the door to the Academy girls’ bathroom was pushed open. “Are you okay?” a blonde head appeared in the doorway, followed by a black one, “we heard screaming and it sounded like Sakura-chan!”

Sakura’s hands flew to her mouth and Ino giggled. “It’s all good!” she grinned, “we’re just piercing Billboard-Brow’s ears…it’s a technique we learned in a book!”

“Cool! Sakura-chan is going to look beautiful with her ears pierced!” Uzumaki Naruto shouted enthusiastically. The girls shushed him as Uchiha Sasuke studied the unconscious Hinata.

“What did you do to her?” he intoned.

Ino and Tenten exchanged a look. “Well…” Ino fidgeted slightly.

“Can we please just get this over with before I lose my nerve?” Sakura interjected. Ino and Tenten nodded. The former picked up the needle and Tenten repositioned the lemon. Sakura braced in expectation.

“One,” eyes squeezed shut, “two,” hands held to mouth to stifle the scream, “three,” swift, sharp puncture, muffled whimper and Tenten slid the earring in. “All done!” Ino smiled. Tenten leaned down to inspect.

“They’re crooked”

_Thud_

“Sakura?? Oh my…someone get Iruka-sensei…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not what you thought you perverts ;P


End file.
